La Fuite
by Friday Queen
Summary: Trop c'est trop... Après avoir appris la vérité sur la mort d'Astra et que Cat avait une nouvelle assistante, Kara craque et s'envole au loin.
1. Chapter 1

Note : La vidéo promo de l'épisode suivant m'a inspiré :) C'est une fic qui aura 4 chapitre.

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 **La Fuite**

 **Chapitre 1**

Kara volait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle se moquait que son corps lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Elle voulait quitter National City le plus vite possible, partir le plus loin. Elle était énervée, tellement énervée, elle se sentait trahi et triste et... Il y avait tellement d'émotion en elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser clairement.

Alex, sa sœur, elle venait de découvrir que c'était sa sœur qui avait tué Astra. Elle n'avait pas réussit à tenir son secret bien longtemps tant elle se sentait coupable. Comment avait-elle... Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça après qu'elle l'ait encouragé à renouer avec sa tante, après lui avoir donner de l'espoir ? Elle y croyait à la rédemption d'Astra, elle l'avait du dans sa cage remplit de Kryptonite... Mais sa sœur lui avait ensuite repris se droit en la tuant. J'onn J'onzz était en danger, elle l'avait bien compris, mais pourquoi viser le cœur ? Elle n'aurait pas pu la transpercer à la jambe ? Comme ça elle aurai pu lui parler ou...

Kara accéléra à nouveau, ne voulant plus penser à sa sœur. Elle laissa son esprit dériver jusqu'à Cat Grant, l'autre femme qui la mettait dans un tel état. Tout avait commencé avec son fils aîné, elle avait cru bien faire en lui écrivant une lettre et puis il était arrivé avec son beau sourire, qui lui faisait tant penser à Cat. C'était agréable de se sentir désirée et Cat semblait aimer que son fils l'apprécie, donc elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Mais tout avait dégénéré et son patron lui en voulait du départ de son fils et de tellement d'autres choses qui n'étaient en rien sa faute. Puis Cat avait engagé un autre assistant, une autre assistante... Siobhan Smythe. Siobhan... Dont Cat connaissait son nom, prononçait son nom sans erreur et qui était devenue l'assistante numéro 1, elle restait tout le temps avec Cat alors qu'elle était obligée de faire les courses hors du bureau à droite et à gauche, ne voyant que très peu sa patronne. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas parler à Cat seule à seule.

Son mentor lui manquait tandis qu'elle semblait l'avoir facilement remplacer, car même si cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître, Siobhan était vraiment compétente dans son travail.

Dans la matinée quand elle était arrivée elle les avait surpris en train de rire et la plus âgée avait doucement posé sa main sur le bras de Siobhan . Le rire de Cat était chaleureux, c'était son vrai rire, accompagné d'un geste tendre... Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle compris... Elle avait été remplacé... Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour Cat et quelques fois elle avait pensé que cela été réciproque mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, quoi qu'elle ait eu avec Cat, c'était finit. Elle commençait donc à se demander si ce n'était pas plus qu'un simple béguin.

Le reste de sa matinée avait été psychologiquement horrible pour elle, tant bien que même Siobhan lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. La nouvelle assistante était concernée par son bien être, elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir de lui voler Cat. C'était Cat qui se donnait à elle, elle ne faisait que son travail. Dans d'autre situation Kara savait qu'elle aurait été amie avec elle...

Son sauvetage avait été lancé par sa sœur qui avait besoin d'elle à la DEO. En arrivant elle avait cru qu'elle allait partir en mission, ou quoi que se soit qui lui fasse oublier ses problèmes de cœur, mais quand elle trouva sa sœur elle lui annonça que la corps de sa tante étaient dans les mains du Général Lane. Ce fut le début de sa colère quand soudain Alex lui avoua la vérité sur Astra et les causes de sa mort.

Kara était partit presque immédiatement, elle savait où se trouvait les bases militaires du Général Lane. Quand elle l'avait enfin trouvé la bonne, elle n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, elle s'était engouffrée dans les murs jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait le corps d'Astra. Apparemment les militaires n'avaient pas jugés judicieux de se munir de Kryptonite autour de son corps. Le tout se passa très vite pour les yeux d'un Homme, elle entra en fracassant les murs, elle prit sa tante puis repartie avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

Elle avait ensuite tenu le corps froid de la femme qui était comme une seconde mère dans son enfance contre elle. Elle se souvenait des rites funéraires sur Krypton et avait donc offert à sa tante un dernier hommage en construisant un bûché en son honneur. Elle était restée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres qu'elle avait récupéré avant de les jeter dans l'océan.

En voyant ce qu'il restait d'Astra s'envoler au loin Kara avait serré les dents, blâmant sa sœur, blâmant Cat, J'onn J'onzz qui avait pris sa place à CatCo et qui lui avait croire qu'il avait tué sa tante, Non qui lui avait fait revivre la perte de Krypton et de sa famille. Malgré tout, elle n'avait toujours pas finit ce deuil là non plus. Elle ne voulait plus retourner à National City, elle voulait plus les voir. Devenir Supergirl ne lui avait apporté que des malheurs.

C'était donc pour cela qu'elle volait à vive allure depuis un moment. Cependant elle sentait que la fatigue, tant physique qu'émotionnelle se faisait trop grande. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une grande étendue blanche sous elle. Elle devait être quelque part au Canada avec cette neige. Elle vit au loin un petit chalet isolé et décida de s'y arrêter.

Quand elle posa ses pieds au sol elle s'effondra dans la neige. Elle avait vraiment dû s'épuiser. La neige était froide sous elle, cependant elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger quand elle entendit une voix près d'elle.

" Tout va bien ? "

Kara leva les yeux pour voir une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, peut être plus, enveloppé dans un grand manteau. Elle se leva, grimaçant légèrement en sentant ses muscles lui rappeler l'effort qu'elle venait de faire.

" Je suis désolée, je... " Commença Kara avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Elle avait laissé une jolie emprunte de son atterrissage et elle portait toujours son costume de Supergirl. Pour l'anonymat, c'était raté. La femme continua de la regarder intensément avant de lui offrir un sourire et de lui montrer son chalet.

" Venez, vous devez avoir froid et être épuisée. "

Sans attendre de réponse elle se dirigea vers la battisse en bois. Kara se sentait vidée et ne chercha pas à discuter, donc elle la suivit en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme vit une pièce à vivre alimenté par un feu de bois. Inconsciemment elle repensa à sa tante.

" Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? J'ai du café, thé ou chocolat chaud ? "

Kara se tourna vers la prioritaire des lieux, qui avait enlevé son manteau et laissait voir de nombreux cheveux blancs, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. La vieille femme lui sourit avec indulgence.

" Chocolat chaud alors. Le chocolat résout tout. "

Pour la première fois de la journée, Kara sourit à son tour. C'était un petit sourire, mais il fut sincère.

" Merci. "

La vieille femme hocha la tête avant de désigner une porte au loin.

" Allez vous changer, vous êtes toute mouillée. Il y a un placard dans la chambre, je pense que vous trouverez quelque chose à votre taille. "

Kara était soudain trop épuisée pour la contredire ou lui expliquer que son métabolisme était assez puissant pour l'empêcher d'avoir froid. De plus, elle avait très envie de sortir de son costume. Comme le lui avait indiqué son hôte, elle trouva un pantalon et un pull à sa taille. Une fois changée, elle revint dans la pièce principale où un chocolat chaud l'attendait sur la table.

Lorsqu'elle bu la première gorgée elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'estomac vide et qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son petit déjeuné. L'autre femme avait aussi une tasse dans ses mains, cependant elle ne semblait pas désireuse à engager la conversation.

" Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi je suis là ? Ou comment ? "

La vieille femme croisa son regard d'un air bienveillant.

" Même si je vit ici, je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Vous venez d'ailleurs, comme Superman, vous avez le même S sur votre torse. "

" C'est mon cousin. "

La femme aux cheveux blancs hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer à parler.

" Il... C'est une longue histoire. "

L'autre femme ne répondit pas, attendant toujours que l'initiative vienne de Kara.

" Comment vous vous appelez ? " Demanda soudainement la plus jeune.

" Sarah. "

" Je suis... "

Kara s'arrêta, pouvait-elle dire son vrai nom ? Pourquoi envisageait-elle de donner son vrai nom ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle en sécurité avec cette femme, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes ? Elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'appelait Supergirl, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être Supergirl pour le moment. Elle chercha rapidement à donner un autre nom.

" Anne. "

Sarah hocha la tête tandis que Kara se demanda pourquoi elle avait choisit ce nom. Lorsqu'elle se rappela du temps où elle regardait Buffy Contre Les Vampires avec Alex quand elle était plus jeune. Sa sœur la comparait souvent à la Tueuse qui avait une force surhumaine. Elle se souvint d'un épisode où tout comme elle, Buffy avait fui sa ville et ses responsabilités pour sa faire appeler par son deuxième prénom : Anne.

Malgré tout, Kara sourit légèrement à cette pensée avant de boire à nouveau un peu de son chocolat chaud.

" Pourquoi êtes vous ici Anne ? "

Kara leva à nouveau les yeux vers Sarah puis lui posa sa première question, cependant elle ne sentait pas une réelle curiosité dans sa voix, plutôt une envie que la jeune femme se confie à elle. La plus jeune se demanda quelle avait été la vie de Sarah pour qu'elle ait cette réaction, elle était à peu près sure que toute personne qui voit une femme voler avec une cape rouge et un S sur la poitrine serait en train de demander des explications.

" J'avais besoin de... "

Kara inspira avant de répondre.

" Je suis en train de fuir. "

Le cœur de la plus jeune se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle avait peur de la réaction de Sarah face à cette information. Elle se demanda ensuite pourquoi elle en avait peur, après tout elle ne la connaissait pas. Cependant c'était un fait, elle ne voulait pas la vieille femme la juge.

Sarah lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

" Je comprends. "

Kara fronça les sourcils de surprise. Était-elle au courant ? Pour Astra ? Alex ? Cat ? Non ?

" Vous... Comment ? "

La propriétaire de la maison se mit à rire doucement.

" Regardez autour vous, moi aussi je fuis et depuis des années. "

" Oh. "

Le poids sur les épaules de l'héroïne s'enleva rapidement, faisant ainsi fi de la voix qui ressemblait à sa sœur dans sa tête, elle décida de se confier.

" J'ai perdu quelqu'un. "

Sarah la regardait avec compréhension et tous ces doutes s'envolèrent, elle avait besoin de parler et la femme en face d'elle semblait être la personne qui lui fallait.

" Ma tante, c'était une rare chose qui me restait de ma planète. Il y a mon cousin bien sûr, mais elle m'avait vu grandir, on a des souvenirs ensemble, mais elle a été tué par quelqu'un de très proche de moi. "

Kara marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Ma sœur, c'est ma sœur qui l'a tué. Elle est humaine, on ne partage pas le même sang mais ça reste ma sœur. Elle me l'a caché au début et je me suis sentie tellement trahi quand je l'ai su. Je lui en veut tellement. "

Même Kara pouvait entendre la colère dans sa voix, mais c'était trop tard, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à parler elle n'allait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir finit.

" Et puis ma patronne, elle a engagé une nouvelle assistante qui est tellement parfaite ! Je ne suis plus rien pour elle maintenant. Et ça me tue de la voir s'éloigner chaque jour un plus de moi. Je pensais... Je pensais qu'on avait quelque chose... Je... Je sais que ce n'est pas bien vu d'avoir ce genre de sentiment pour elle... Mais j'y peut rien... Et elle aussi m'abandonne... Tous comme mes parents qui pensait... "

Kara se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage, et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la salle.

" Je suis tellement en colère contre eux et je me sens tellement... Il fallait que je parte, je ne pouvais plus rester là bas et faire comme si tout allait bien. "

Elle baissa soudainement les épaules.

" Je me sens tellement fatiguée, fatiguée de prétendre que tout va bien alors qu'en fait tout va mal. Je suis fatiguée de faire tout mon possible pour plaire à tout le monde pour qu'à la fin je sois trahi pour ceux que j'aime. "

Elle regarda Sarah, les larmes aux yeux.

" Je suis tellement fatiguée Sarah. "

La vieille femme hocha à nouveau la tête avant de se lever.

" Avez-vous faim ? "

Kara fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à ce que Sarah réagisse à son monologue.

" Oui. "

Son hôte lui sourit et soudain les soucis de l'héroïne s'envolèrent légèrement.

" Moi aussi, je vais préparer quelque chose pour nous. Après on ira couper du bois pour garder le chalet au chaud pour cette nuit. "

Kara ouvrit la bouche, mais une fois encore, elle se trouva incapable de protester. Elle regarda Sarah ouvrit le frigo et elle comprit qu'elle allait rester avec la vieille femme pour la nuit au moins. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté National City, elle se sentit mieux.

Après avoir mangé et fait des réserves de bois, Kara et Sarah s'installèrent sur les fauteuils face au feu. L'héroïne regarda la femme à ses côtés qui apparemment avait accepté de lui offrir un toit autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait, une étrangement familiarité s'était rapidement installé entre elles. Kara se sentait en sécurité avec elle, dans ce chalet au fin fond du Canada.

" Vous vivez seule ? "

Sarah hocha la tête.

" Ce n'est pas dangereux ? "

" J'ai un téléphone portable et un fixe en cas de problème majeur et la ville la plus proche n'est qu'à 30km. "

Kara eut envie de souligner que c'était quand même dangereux mais la vieille femme reprit la parole avant.

" C'est mon choix d'être ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je fuis le monde. "

La plus jeune replia les jambes sous elle.

" Pourquoi ? "

Sarah regarda le feu et laissa son regard s'y perdre.

" J'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un de proche... Ma fille..."

Le cœur de Kara se serra. La chambre que lui offert Sarah devait lui appartenir, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

" Ça fait 18 ans et c'est toujours aussi douloureux. "

" Je suis désolée. "

La vieille femme de répondit pas et ne sembla pas vouloir en dire plus. Kara se demanda si Sarah voyait en elle sa fille perdue, si c'était pour cela qu'elle agissait ainsi avec elle. Mais et elle alors ? Que voyait-elle en Sarah ? Une mère ? Une grande mère ?

Kara continua de la regarder et se dit que de toute façon la réponse n'importait pas tant que ça, il semblait juste qu'elles aient besoin de l'autre et pour le moment c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Kara se réveilla elle su qu'elle n'était pas dans on lit, la couverture était trop épaisse, l'odeur était différente et il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis se rappela... Elle était partie, elle avait récupéré le corps de sa tante avant de l'incinérer et elle était maintenant au Canada dans le chalet de Sarah, une veille femme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille.

Habituellement elle n'était pas du style à rester dans son lit le matin, dès qu'elle était réveillée il fallait qu'elle se lève. Cependant aujourd'hui était différent, aujourd'hui elle avait envie de rester sous sa couette des jours durant.

Elle pensa brièvement à ses responsabilités en tant que Supergirl, maintenant qu'elle était partie les habitants ne pouvaient plus compter sur elle. Elle sentit la culpabilité monter légèrement en elle, quand elle se rappela que c'était parce qu'elle était Supergirl qu'elle avait tant de souci maintenant. De toute façon J'onn J'onzz pouvait se changer en elle si cela était nécessaire... Lui qui le faisait si souvent, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Kara entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine, sachant que Sarah levé elle décida d'en faire autant. Elle trouva son hôte en train de préparer le petit déjeuné et elle décida d'aller l'aider. Elle décida aussi de chasser le plus possible ces pensées de National City et de ses habitants.

Dans l'après midi, alors qu'elle marchait en silence avec Sarah, elle se permit d'y repenser. Elle se demanda ce que faisait Winn, James et Lucy. Elle les avait quitté aussi alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter sa colère. Elle se sentit un peu mal pour ces amis. Soudain elle pensa à Eliza et sa culpabilité augmenta considérablement, sa mère adoptive devait s'inquiéter pour elle aussi... Du moins si Alex lui avait informé de son départ. Elle n'avait pris avec elle aucun téléphone ou dispositif qui pouvait la faire repérer et avait bien pris soin de voler hors de porté de tout radar. Elle ne voulait pas être retrouvé et elle espérait que cette partie du Canada allait lui offrir le refuge qu'elle cherchait. Et si son cousin la cherchait aussi ? Serait-il capable de la retrouver ? Elle se força de ne pas penser à Cat qui devait être soulagée de ne plus la voir traîner dans ses pattes et pouvait flirter avec Siobhan autant qu'elle voulait.

Sarah s'arrêta de marcher ramenant ainsi Kara à la réalité. Face à elles se trouvait un petit lac recouvert de glace entouré par les arbres de la foret.

" C'est magnifique. " Dit la plus jeune.

Comme souvent la plus âgée ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Habituellement Kara était un moulin à parole, elle aimait parler et qu'on lui parle. Cependant Sarah ne parlait que très peu et seulement quand elle le jugeait nécessaire et pour le moment cela convenait très bien à l'héroïne. D'autant plus qu'appart celle la veille, leurs conversations se limitaient aux actions qu'elles allaient faire. Il n'y avait plus de conversation à cœur ouvert sur ce qui les chagrinaient. C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Kara à cet instant.

Grace à ses pouvoirs Kara aida autant que possible Sarah dans son chalet, elle s'occupait du bois, elle remplaça une armoire et répara tout ce qui avait besoin d'être réparé. Elle accompagnait la vieille femme pour les courses et même si les habitants du village le plus proche se demandèrent qui elle était, personne ne posa la question et personne ne sembla la reconnaître.

Kara se laissa porter par la vie dans le chalet avec Sarah, si bien qu'elle y resta près de deux mois avant que la vieille femme ne lui parle à nouveau de ce dont elle lui avait confié le premier jour.

Comme tous les soirs, elles étaient près du feu avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

" Comment tu te sens ? " Demanda gravement la veille femme.

L'héroïne ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis son arrivée ici.

" Mieux je suppose. "

Sarah continua de la regarder.

" Je suis une vieille femme, mais toi tu as encore la vie devant toi. "

Kara voulu protester, sachant où son amie voulait en venir, elle aussi avait encore à vivre. Depuis qu'elle était ici Sarah s'était ouverte à elle, elle lui avait appris à sculpter sur du bois, elle lui avait appris à faire du feu sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle lui avait appris de nombreux jeux dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Elle avait un peu guérit elle aussi, des petits signes étaient présents, elle souriait un peu plus, elle parlait plus, elle parlait même brièvement au vendeur des magasins, par Rao, elle avait même proposé d'aider la vendeuse de la pharmacie avec sa voiture... Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite il y a deux mois.

" Sarah... " Commença Kara.

" Non Anne... Ecoute moi. Ces deux derniers mois ont été les plus beau de ma vie depuis des années. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois tu avais l'air si perdue, je savais que j'avais besoin de t'aider mais surtout j'avais senti que toi tu allais pouvoir m'aider. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Grâce à toi j'ai repris le gout de vivre. J'avais un objectif mais même si je voudrais te garder pour toujours avec moi ce serai égoïste de ma part. Tu as des amis là bas, ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu as une sœur aussi, peut être même des parents adoptifs. On n'en a jamais réellement reparlé mais il y a forcement des personnes qui t'attendent et tu dois aller les voir. Deux mois c'est long, même pour toi, je le sens, ces derniers jours tu sembles un peu ailleurs. "

Kara ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sarah avait raison, il y a trois jours c'était l'anniversaire d'Alex. Malgré tout elle y avait pensé, c'était la première fois qu'elle n'était pas avec elle pour le fêter, en fait c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient séparées autant de temps. Maintenant c'était certain qu'Eliza était au courant de son absence. Elle avait aussi raté la pièce de théâtre de Carter, l'adolescent l'avait invité un jour qu'il était passé au bureau de sa mère. Et même si elle était encore blessée par Cat, elle ne voulait pas que Carter en face les frais. Il n'y était pour rien. Quand elle y réfléchissait, beaucoup de personne avaient surement souffert de son absence alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter cela.

Cependant maintenant elle avait peur, peur de leurs réactions, peur qu'ils soient en colère contre elle pour les avoir abandonné.

" Je ne veux pas te laisser. "

" Tu ne peux pas fuir pour toujours. "

Kara leva un sourcil avec Sarah qui lui répondit en souriant.

" J'ai arrêté de fuir à l'instant où je t'ai laissé rentrer dans mon cœur. "

" Oh Sarah... "

La jeune femme se leva et prit dans ses bras la vieille femme.

" Tu as une place spécialement dans mon cœur aussi. " Murmura-t-elle.

Kara sentit Sarah retourner son étreinte. Elles restèrent de longs instants ainsi, sachant que c'était la fin pour elles, que la plus jeune allait repartir.

" Es-ce que je pourrais t'appeler de temps en temps ? " Demanda Kara en se séparant de son amie.

" J'aimerais beaucoup. "

L'héroïne hocha la tête.

" Je partirais demain. "

Sarah lui sourit tristement.

" Mais avant de partir il faut que tu saches que mon prénom ce n'est pas Anne en réalité... "

" Je sais. "

Kara fronça les sourcils.

" Je sais que m'a donné un autre nom, mais je ne veux pas le connaitre. Tu resteras Anne pour moi. "

La plus jeune sourit.

" Très bien. "

Kara retrouva sa place sur son fauteuil face au feu. Elle regarda Sarah en se disant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment était morte sa fille, ni même son prénom. La vieille femme ne lui en avait jamais parlé, à vrai dire ce qu'elle avait dit sur elle même était très vague aussi. Peut être que c'était cela qui les avait rapproché, le fait de ne pas tout savoir, d'imaginer, d'accepter de toute façon, d'être avec l'autre à l'instant présent. Peut-être que Sarah lui en parlerait plus tard, peut être jamais... Cela ne changeait pas l'importance qu'avait prit la vieille femme au moment où elle en avait eut le plus besoin.

Kara dormit donc une dernière nuit dans le chalet, pris un dernier petit déjeuné en compagnie de Sarah avant d'enfiler sa tenue de Supergirl. C'était étrange mais quelque part réconfortant de se revêtir à nouveau ainsi. Il fallait croire qu'elle était prête à retourner à National City. En la voyant sortir de la chambre avec sa cape rouge et le S sur la poitrine, Sarah ne pu retenir un sourire. Les adieux furent pénibles pour les deux femmes qui avaient appris à compter sur l'autre durant ces derniers mois.

Après une promesse de l'appeler quand elle arriverait chez elle, Kara s'envola le cœur lourd vers National City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Kara prit son temps pour arriver jusqu'à National City si bien qu'il faisait presque nuit, en effet elle était encore inquiète de la réaction de sa sœur. Quand elle survola National City, un sourire se dessina légèrement sur les lèvres, elle se rendit compte que sa ville lui avait manqué. Au loin elle vit le bâtiment de CatCO et son cœur se serra. Chaque chose en son temps... Elle savait qu'elle devait voir sa sœur en priorité. D'un simple coup d'œil elle vit qu'Alex était bel et bien chez elle. Elle atterrit non loin puis termina à pied, toujours dans son costume de Supergirl.

Elle hésita quelques secondes devant la porte de son appartement avant de frapper doucement. Elle entendit sa sœur se lever en soupirant légèrement. Kara ferma les yeux pour un instant, se rendant compte à quel point sa sœur lui avait manqué. Elle compta chaque pas que fit Alex pour venir jusqu'à la porte le cœur battant à toute allure. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sa sœur apparu, en pantalon le sport et avec son sweet-shirt préféré à effigie de son université.

Kara se trouva soudain à court de mot, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Cependant Alex le fit pour elle, car une fois la surprise passée, elle se jeta dans ses bras. L'odeur de sa sœur l'envahi et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Kara se mit à pleurer. Alex la tira encore plus contre elle avant de verser des larmes à son tour.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras de l'autre à pleurer ces derniers mois de séparation, de colère, de culpabilité, de remords et de tristesse.

" Je suis tellement désolée Kara... " Dit la brune, la voix faible.

" Moi aussi. "

" Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais... "

" Alex, s'il te plait. "

Les deux femmes se détachèrent puis la sœur aînée traîna Kara dans son appartement jusqu'à son canapé.

" Où étais-tu ? On était tous si inquiet. On avait perdu ta trace... "

L'héroïne allait répondre quand Alex lui coupa à la parole.

" Je sais que c'était ma faute mais... On était si inquiet. Si quelque chose t'était arrivé, je ne pourrais pas... Tu as détruit une base militaire, j'avais peur qu'ils cherchent à se venger... J'ai même demandé à Clark mais personne ne te trouvait... "

Kara prit la main de sa sœur.

" Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir et de partir. J'ai... "

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il était encore dur de parler d'Astra avec Alex.

" Je devais lui rendre un dernier hommage. "

Les yeux de l'agent se remplièrent à nouveau de larme et de honte.

" C'est trop tôt pour parler de... Donne moi encore du temps Alex. "

La brune serra la main de sa sœur.

" J'étais au Canada. "

" Pendant deux mois ? "

" Oui. "

Un silence s'installa entre elles.

" J'avais besoin de me couper du monde. "

Pleurant encore légèrement, Alex hocha la tête.

" Tu... Tu es de retour donc ? " Demanda-t-elle timidement.

" Ouais. "

Alex sourit timidement.

" Même si je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, ni comment. "

" Comment ça ? "

" Qu'en pense Hank ? Pour la DEO je veux dire... Es-ce qu'ils veulent encore de Supergirl ? "

" Oui bien sûr, il était très inquiet lui aussi. Il s'en voulait terriblement. "

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Kara se trouva satisfaite de savoir qu'il avait culpabilisé.

" Et Cat ? " Demanda Alex, surprenant sa sœur.

" Quoi Cat. "

" Tu vas retourner travailler avec elle ? "

Kara eut un rire désabusé.

" Je t'en pris. Comme si elle avait remarqué mon absence pendant deux mois. Elle devait être contente plutôt. "

Alex fronça les sourcils.

" Comment tu peux dire ça ? "

Ce fut au tour de Kara de froncer les sourcils au ton de sa sœur avant d'enlever sa main de la sienne. Elle vit le regard blessé d'Alex, mais elle ne lui reprit pas la main pour autant.

" Cat Grant ne veut avoir à faire avec moi. "

La brune eut envie de protester mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

" Il faut que j'appelle maman pour lui dire que tu es de retour. " Dit-elle doucement.

Kara baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement de honte. Elle regarda sa sœur rassurer Eliza avant de l'avoir elle même au téléphone. Sa mère adoptive se mit à pleurer en entendant sa voix et demanda comment elle allait, elle ne demanda aucune explication à la jeune femme, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir qu'elle allait bien. La culpabilité de Kara augmenta à nouveau.

" Je vais rentrer chez moi. " Annonça-t-elle à la fin de l'appel.

" Déjà ? "

La voix d'Alex était inquiète et malgré tout, Kara ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

" Je ne vais repartir Alex, je te le promet. "

" Ok. " Murmura la brune.

" Je suis désolée d'avoir raté ton anniversaire. " Dit doucement la plus jeune. " J'ai ton cadeau à mon appartement, je te l'amènerai un autre fois. "

Alex sourit légèrement.

" Le plus beau cadeau c'est ton retour. " Répondit-elle, la voix encore faible.

Kara lui rendit son sourire puis fit un pas vers la sortie quand la main de sa sœur l'arrêta.

" Kara attends. Avant de partir il faut que tu saches quelque chose. "

Le ton sérieux de la brune la fit se retourner. Elle vit qu'Alex semblait mal à l'aise.

" Tu te trompes sur Cat. "

Kara fronça les sourcils, mais ne parla pas. Attendant que sa sœur continue.

" Quand tu es partie... Elle était... Wow... Je ne la connais pas autant que toi et du peu que je l'avais vu avec toi ou de ce que tu en disais, elle était une femme tellement en contrôle. Mais tu aurais dû la voir... Quand tu n'es pas venue travailler de trois jours elle a harcelé James et Winn pour savoir où tu étais. Et comme ils ne savaient pas et nous non plus on n'a rien fait... On n'a rien pu lui dire de plus : on ne savait pas où tu étais. Il parait qu'elle a essayé de t'appeler toute la journée. Et quand tu n'es pas revenue travailler après une semaine, elle est venue à ton appartement. Tes voisins m'ont dit qu'elle était restée une heure devant la porte à frapper et t'appeler. C'est eux qui ont dû la faire partir. Elle a même trouvé mon adresse et est venue me voir pour savoir où tu étais. Elle est venue tous les jours pendant une semaine... puis elle a menacé de dévoiler des secrets de la DEO dont j'ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Cette femme c'est... Je comprends mieux maintenant... Elle savait que tu étais Supergirl, peut importe que Hank volait dans la ville en se faisant passer pour toi, elle avait bien compris que c'était pas toi. Elle était si inquiète pour toi et... et... "

Alex soupira en baissant les épaules.

" J'ai craqué, Kara. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui était proche de toi. Quand elle est revenue un soir, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais fait. Et je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien, car je voyais qu'elle souffrait de ton absence autant que moi. Et... Et... C'est là qu'elle m'a parlé de vous... Elle m'a parlé de Adam, de comment elle t'a rejeté car tu comptais trop pour elle... Qu'elle avait prit une nouvelle assistante... Elle avait vu à quel point ça te blessait mais elle voulait que... Tu ne savais pas... Mon Dieu Kara, si tu l'avais vu ce jour là, à pleurer sur mon canapé... Elle tient à toi Kara, beaucoup plus que ce que tu crois... Et aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, en ton absence elle était là pour moi tout comme j'étais là pour elle. "

L'héroïne avait les larmes aux yeux et se sentait confuse face à la révélation de sa sœur. En revenant à National City elle savait qu'elle allait devoir parler avec Alex, Hank, James, Winn et Lucy... Mais elle avait occulté Cat, elle avait repoussé l'idée, pensant qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir. Et par Rao qu'elle avait envie de la voir. Peut importe ce qui s'était passé, les deux mois n'avaient rien fait pour changer ses sentiments envers Cat Grant.

" Merci de me l'avoir dit. "

Sans attendre de réponse de sa sœur elle quitta son l'appartement pour aller rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le sien. Elle rentra par la fenêtre, car elle n'avait plus ses clés. Elle alluma la lumière et vit que rien n'avait bougé. Elle trouva son sac avec son trousseau de clés, son téléphone et ses affaires sur son canapé. Alex avait dû les laisser là un jour.

Une fois que son téléphone eut récupéré un peu de batterie elle appela Sarah. Elle sourit en entendant la fois de la femme qu'elle avait quitté le matin même puis lui raconta ses retrouvailles avec Alex, son appel avec Eliza mais garda sous silence ce que venait de lui apprendre sa sœur sur Cat. Sarah passa principalement le temps de l'appel à l'écouter et Kara imaginait la vieille femme en train de hocher la tête dans son chalet.

Une fois que l'appel fut terminé, la jeune femme sentit son téléphone vibrer, encore et encore, recevant tous les appels et messages qu'elle avait eu pendant son absence. Il y avait plus de 200 appels manqué de la part de ses amis, principalement de sa sœur et de Cat ainsi que de nombreux textos demandant où elle était et si elle allait bien.

Kara soupira et décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir ses amis. Elle enleva sa tenue de Supergirl, se doucha et enfila une tenue normale avant de se diriger chez Winn. Son ami lui répondit, une manette de console à la main. Tout comme Alex, il se jeta dans ses bras quand il la vit. Kara s'excusa pour être partie sans rien dire, mais son ami lui sourit gentiment. Il lui proposa de rester avec pour jouer, malgré l'envie d'une soirée jeu avec lui elle refusa gentiment car elle devait encore aller voir James et Lucy.

Le couple était dans leur appartement et ce fut James qui répondit à la porte.

" Kara ! " S'exclama-t-il.

Cependant, malgré le fait que Lucy soit encore dans le salon, ce fut elle qui fut la première à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle resta plus longtemps chez eux à parler, de plus ils venaient de commander des pizzas et Kara avait faim. Ce fut Lucy qui parla de Cat en premier. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était insupportable avec tout le monde, même Siobhan, surtout Siobhan... L'héroïne sentit un brin de sympathie pour la jeune femme, qui en fin de compte n'avait rien fait de mal.

" Elle ne le dit pas, mais tu lui manques beaucoup. " Commenta James. " Des fois quand elle passe devant son bureau, elle a ce regard blessé... C'est dur à voir. "

" Ouais. " Répondit Kara, mais en réalité, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

" Tu devrais aller la voir. " Encouragea Lucy.

" Je ne sais pas. "

Vraiment, elle ne savait pas quoi faire en ce qui concernait Cat Grant. Finalement elle rentra à son appartement sans être allée la voir. Demain c'était dimanche, Cat ne travaillait pas. Elle irait la voir demain. Une fois sa décision prise, elle décida aussi qu'il était temps qu'elle appelle son cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Kara hésita longuement, devait-elle aller voir Cat en tant que Kara ou Supergirl ? Finalement elle se retrouva dans une robe simple que Cat appréciait devant la porte de la maison de son ancienne patronne. Elle savait que Cat était à l'intérieur et que Carter ne s'y trouvait pas. C'était le week-end avec son père. Elle le savait, elle connaissait la garde de Carter depuis le temps, c'était d'ailleurs surement pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de revenir ce week-end plutôt qu'un autre.

Sans qu'elle en ai eu pleinement conscience sa main avait déjà frapper sur la porte. Elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait bien plus fort que lorsqu'elle avait attendu qu'Alex lui ouvre la porte.

Cat Grant apparu quelques instants plus tard, habillée comme n'importe quel jour de travail, avec un robe d'un grand couturier. Le parfum hors de prix de la plus âgée parvint à Kara et ne pu s'empêcher de frisonner légèrement. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Cat et par Rao qu'elle les avaient trouvés à manquer. Les yeux de Cat se remplirent de larmes rapidement puis elle murmura son prénom, son vrai prénom.

" Miss Grant. " Répondit-elle doucement.

La voix de Kara eu un drôle d'effet sur elle car soudain une expression de colère se dessina sur son visage puis elle se jeta sur l'héroïne. L'espace d'un instant elle cru qu'elle allait avoir droit à un câlin, comme cela avait été le cas pour sa sœur et ses amis hier, mais à la place elle sentit des coups. Cat était en train de la frapper sur la poitrine.

" Comment oses-tu... 'Miss Grant'... " Dit la plus âgée contre elle.

Kara lui attrapa doucement les mains, pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse mais Cat continua de se débattre en pleurant.

" Carter était tellement... Et moi... "

La reine des médias était incohérente dans ses propos et Kara s'inquiéta qu'on puisse les voir. Elle utilisa sa super force pour la faire entrer dans la maison. Cat se dégagea de son emprise mais continua à la regarder avec colère, les dents serrés, le souffle court.

" Miss Grant... "

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! " S'exclama-t-elle en levant le doigt, comme pour punir un enfant. " As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'était ces derniers mois sans toi ? Sans nouvelle... De la part de personne ! J'étais inquiète pour toi... Personne ne savait... "

" Et alors ? " La coupa Kara, légèrement énervée à son tour. " Qu'es-ce que ça pouvait te faire ? Après tout, on avait une 'relation professionnelle', rien de plus. Et puis Supergirl était toujours là pour faire de l'argent et de la pub ! "

Cat regarda son ancienne assistante un moment avant de reprendre la parole, la voix beaucoup plus douce, presque brisée.

" Tu... Tu me connais mieux que personne... Tu... Tu savais que je ne voulais pas... "

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

" Imagine toi à ma place Kara. C'était inapproprié pour moi... Tu es mon assistante, j'ai 20 ans de plus de que toi... "

La réponse frappa l'héroïne de plein fouet, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cat admette ces sentiments, si tôt dans la conversation, ni même aujourd'hui en fait et pourtant la femme ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là.

" Je savais que je t'avais gardé prés de moi trop longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas me séparer de toi. Et quand j'ai vu que toi non plus, tous les efforts que tu as fait pour me faire croire que tu n'étais pas Supergirl pour rester travailler avec moi... Il fallait... D'un côté j'étais heureuse de voir que tu ne veuille pas me quitter, mais d'un autre... Je devais te pousser au loin et quand j'ai rencontré Siobhan, j'ai vu l'occasion de te remplacer en tant qu'assistante, pour que tu puisses trouver un meilleur travail que m'apporter mes cafés et corriger mes fautes de syntaxe... Et... Oui... Je voyais à quel point ça te faisait souffrir, mais je voulais... "

Cat se prit rageusement la tête entre les mains et Kara s'inquiéta qu'elle ne puisse s'arracher des cheveux. Puis elle leva à nouveau la tête vers elle, le regard légèrement perdu.

" Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais... Je perd tout contrôle autour de toi. D'un côté je voulais que tu partes faire ta vie... Mais d'un autre je voyais que tu étais jalouse et j'en jouais, car je voyais que tu tenais encore à moi... Et... Et... Et soudain tu n'étais plus là... Et c'était horrible de ne plus te voir... Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ta présence était si importante pour moi... Et je déteste que tu me fasses me sentir si faible, si dépendante de toi car ces dernières semaines sans toi étaient les pires de ma vie... "

Kara ne bougeait toujours pas, elle restait figée à l'admission des sentiments de Cat pour elle. Elle pouvait voir que la femme plus âgée avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

" Je crois... Je crois que d'un côté... Je voulais... Que tu te battes pour moi... "

La plus jeune serra les dents.

" Que je batte pour toi ? C'est ce que j'ai fait... Mais quand... Mais quand _elle_ est arrivée... Si belle... Si... Tu ne me regardais même plus... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça était dur pour moi aussi ? J'avais besoin de toi à un moment dans ma vie où... Je te l'ai dit en plus... Quand tu voulais me virer... Et toi tu n'a rien... J'avais besoin de toi Cat ! Je me fous de ton âge ou de ton statut... J'avais besoin de toi. Alors quand... Quand Alex... Ma tante... C'était trop... Je me sentait trahi pour celles que j'aimais le plus. Il fallait que je parte. "

" Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux... " Répondit Cat d'une petite voix.

Les deux femmes respiraient fortement, quand soudain Kara abandonna la lutte contre ses sentiments, peut importe à quelle point elle se sentait mal... Elle s'avança rapidement, prit le visage de Cat dans ses mains puis la tira dans un baiser. Automatiquement les bras de Cat se fermèrent sur sa taille pour se pencher vers elle. Au début, elles se contentèrent d'appuyer leurs lèvres avec force contre l'autre, pour être sur que l'autre femme était bien là, quand peu à peu elles se détendirent dans le baiser.

" Je suis désolée. " Murmura Cat contre les lèvres de son ancienne assistante.

" Moi aussi. Pour Carter... "

A la mention de son fils, la reine des médias s'écarta brusquement de Kara.

" Carter... As-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel il était quand tu n'étais plus là... Il venait au bureau et... J'ai dû lui mentir ! Et lui dire que tu étais en vacances. Il était tellement triste que tu ne sois pas là pour son spectacle. "

L'héroïne baissa les yeux.

" Moi aussi. J'ai pensé à lui... " Répondit-elle en se tordant les mains. " Peut être que tu as une vidéo ? Pour que je puisse le voir quand même... "

Cat la regarda intensément puis sembla perdre la bataille à son tour, elle se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

" Bien sûr que j'ai une vidéo. "

Kara sourit légèrement avant de se pencher à nouveau pour un baiser. Il était beaucoup plus doux que le précédent, puis elle sentit la langue de Cat contre ses lèvres. Elle lui autorisa l'accès et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Kara se demanda comment elle avait vécu tout ces années sans connaître les baisers de Cat Grant. Celle-ci était pendue à son cou, la tirant le plus possible contre elle, surement de peur qu'elle ne parte à nouveau.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça... " Murmura Cat à la fin du baiser.

" Faire quoi ? "

" Céder à mes sentiments... Il y a trop de raisons qui devraient m'inciter à ne pas le faire... Mais à cet instant, j'en trouve aucune. "

Kara la tira vers elle pour autre baiser.

" Parfait, que ça continue. "

Cat lui sourit et le cœur de la plus jeune explosa de joie. Elle pensa à Sarah dans son chalet, à sa façon de s'être occupé d'elle. Elle se demanda si elle serait entrain d'embrasser Cat Grant si elle n'avait pas était là bas... Elle ferma les yeux en posant son front sur celui de l'autre femme. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Grâce à son passage au Canada elle avait appris à ne pas penser à tout en même, à cet instant ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de Cat. De plus c'était dimanche, elle avait fuit pendant un certain temps... Alors pourquoi pas jusqu'à demain ?

Elle se baissa légèrement, passa ses mains sous les fesses de Cat pour la porter jusqu'à elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, ne laissant aucun doute sur ces intentions. Au gémissement de l'autre femme, elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

Kara savait qu'elle allait devoir subir les conséquences de sa fuite, que se soit avec Cat, leur conversation était loin d'être finit, tout comme pour Alex, Eliza, son cousin, Carter, Hank et même le Général Lane, mais pour l'instant elle allait juste se concentrer sur la femme qu'elle avait dans ses bras et qui la guidait jusqu'à sa chambre. Oui cela attendrait demain... Soudain elle se sentit tomber sur le lit et plus rien au monde de comptait que Cat Grant.

 **Fin.**


End file.
